Misfortune
by toxicbullets
Summary: Shonen Ai, RoyEd. Sequel to Bluebird's Illusion, Roy's Ending.


_Shonen Ai. Boy Love :P. Roy/Ed. This is a sequel to a fan made videogame, Bluebird's Illusion, made by Ocean-X. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa though :D._

'_Let me think over it'_

That's what Roy had been told by the younger alchemist, when he asked about returning to the military. The man regarded the boy quietly and left. He just wasn't sure if he had possibly gotten to Edward. It seemed like no one could get to him like his brother could. Which made the Fuhrer slightly annoyed. For he wanted Ed to know that he could be trusted as well or heeded.

Some reason it felt like he wanted the blonde to trust him over anyone else…

He quietly walked away from the house, feeling rather defeated. Where he sauntered to was no other than his own house. Roy thought about the previous events, which had only happened a mere two weeks ago, with a bottle of scotch. It seemed like it only happened yesterday where upon he wished it were more like a year ago.

Tilting the glass up to his lips, he sipped casually. The scene flooded into his mind. It seemed so vivid; the city buildings silhouetted in the rain's fog. The lack of color in everything, his face, the other alchemist's face, and the sky. The sky poured down on himself and the boy fallen down in the grass.

It had been a bad painting, yes; simply it was all like a painting. Where the painter just had to portray what had come to his mind first. The painting, the scene, made Roy's mind think it was, _a boy choking, drowning, in his worst nightmare_.

He was almost certain that the boy was crying. But it was never to be known because the rain would've joined in with his soft sobs. All he could do was watch him suffer and try to speak up with such comforts. The rain came down heavily, disfiguring Roy's own words and turning them into soft mumbles.

Maybe all of this was beyond being rectified.

Roy held the glass out in front of his dark shaded eyes. Tilting his glass and making the drink swirl in the wineglass. But what ever else had happened that night, with that filled up glass, was all just blank.

…

Roy got ready for work usually. Not improving on anything. Though tried a halfhearted attempt to complete all the day's paper work and listen to every meeting, complaint, and such that the Amestris Army had in stock for him. It was difficult to be in charge of the army. But he handled it well enough and got out late.

But today he would leave early. Not for a date though. He had planned to visit Ed. Again. Yesterday didn't seem to go so well.

The Flame alchemist had Havoc drive him over to Ed's house. Which Havoc really didn't seem to mind, all that much. His usual service had been way too fancy, so Havoc would do just fine.

Havoc looked in the rear view window at the Fuhrer, spinning the wheel; taking a turn.

Roy's eyes glanced at Havoc who was looking at him every so few minutes and then back to the front of him, paying attention to his driving. Roy's eyes loomed back outside the window letting his face rest on his palm, which had been supported by his elbow. There were words being spoken between the two men but nothing being said. Only by actions in themselves.

Roy took Havoc's silence as respect for Al's disappearance. The man, himself, really hadn't been too inclined to talk about it. Havoc saluted to him when he got out of the car, and Roy saluted back but not paying attention, more the less of a drill he had been used to. Especially since now days, everyone saluted to him.

The raven-haired man walked up to Ed's door and knocked lightly, hearing the muffler of Havoc's car get further and further away from him and the silence the crept up on him. Roy struggled to hear anything on the other side of the door. Nothing. Maybe he should just open the door and make sure the boy hadn't done anything drastic. No. He wouldn't try to bring his brother back from the dead. He knew the consequences. Stop thinking about that!

He heard the slightest noise from behind himself, which made him look over his shoulder, as quick as someone cracking a whip. In fact, there had been a fracturing sound, his neck. Ed looked bemused and winced at the noise.

"So what are you going to do? Just stand there?" asked the younger male, with the usual Ed-tone in his voice. But then sighed a deep long, pain, achingly sigh, closing his eyes and walked past the Fuhrer.

Seeing the boy he was looking for, with a bag of groceries in his hand. He actually looked a tad domestic. Which was a surprise. He had black jeans on with a white t-shirt, and his honey colored hair tied back in a ponytail. But a searing pain traveled up his neck making him grimace a smile. Lightly he touched it with his fingertips, as if feeling would heal it.

"Might as well come inside," His eyes traveled to anywhere but Roy's. He was probably embarrassed and didn't want to talk about what had happened, or what had happened yesterday.

At least he was inviting him in.

When the groceries were put away, Ed situated himself in one of the kitchen chairs. There were only two kitchen chairs, though the table had been big enough for most likely six, or four people. One for Ed and one for Al. That was all they needed then. But a second chair, who was going to occupy it now? It was the same occupant that used to occupy that chair, seemed to haunt Ed's eyes.

Roy settled down in the other (His neck was fine now. Thanks to Ed, giving a swift chop to it). Ed looked out the window at the garden and Roy's eyes traveled to where Ed's eyes were.

"I decided I'll come back…" started Ed slowly. He seemed unsure of his words, himself, and his life. "-back, to being a dog of the military. I have nothing better to… do with my life."

When he paused at the end of his sentence, it seemed like he was holding everything back. His eyes hollowed out, and he glanced down at the table.

"But is that what you want?" asked Roy, now looking at the boy. His voice wasn't stern; his voice wasn't raged, but softer. It had a delicate touch to it, as if he was afraid he might break glass.

"…Yes." He hesitated at the beginning.

"Then you'll be promoted to a General, ...General," said Roy smiling slightly.

"I-I thought I'd continue being the Fuhrer's secretary…" Ed jumbled his words a little.

"No. You didn't seem to suit that job all that well," said Roy and then relaxed a bit more. Finding the air in the room less tense. "And. I don't have a death wish to be poisoned with your tea."

He smirked his bastard smirk. Making Ed scowl.

At least Ed wasn't thinking about his brother at the moment. Al wouldn't want him to suffer because he was gone. It wasn't how he wished for his brother to live the rest of his life. Not in misery and misfortune.

Slowly he stood up slightly, leaning across the table; he lifted Ed's head up gradually and brushed his lips adjacent to the youth's. His black eyes were half lidded, while Ed closed his own. The blonde's face had a pink tinge overlaying it. The younger alchemist snorted slightly, or made a noise indicating that Roy's hair was touching his face. Roy breathed in Edward's scent and then reeled back.

He didn't want him to suffer anymore. He wanted him to know he was there for him as well. That he could turn to him.

It was abrupt, and somehow he felt that he had no control over his body as it had happened. Ed didn't seem to resist but maybe it was because he was in shock from it all. Ed looked away, it was hard to make eye contact with Roy but when he did he averted his eyes away and inwardly blushed.

…Somehow after that, Ed had learned to open up to Roy ever since. Roy knew that he wouldn't be capable to take Al's place in Ed's heart. But maybe if it were possible he could make his own place there. He knew the young prodigy still suffered and mourned over Al's loss. But the more he saw Ed, the more he could see the boy healing. It would take a while he knew.

A week later, Ed showed up to work. But it seemed that the Fuhrer had plans for the young General. Keeping him close by making him run pointless errands as; Pick up coffee from Roy's favorite coffee shop, take Roy's laundry to the Laundry Mat, Retrieve the Laundry, Get Lunch, Another Coffee, and whatever else the older alchemist had him do.


End file.
